cityvillefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Mihapro/Jul-Dec 2011 Archive
Archive page This is an archive page. To leave me a message, return to my talk page. Mihapro ---- Admin question If I become a admin do I have to download things to make it work? (Electric44 14:25, July 3, 2011 (UTC)) Something that was supposed to go to you. Quote : Hello Mikenzb. I thought I would make a few tiny changes to this wiki, since I noticed that they weren't added just yet. Other than that - the wiki here looks pretty good. I wish the one that I run was this good! One question though - why is the "publish" button on the right hand side over here? Timeoin•Say G'Day• •See current projects 07:01, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Mikenzb 09:59, July 4, 2011 (UTC) : I dislike it :P Anyways - I still wish my Wiki was as awesome as yours. At least its mentioned in the "Admin picks" for Gaming :D Timeoin•Say G'Day• •See current projects 10:43, July 4, 2011 (UTC) :: Thanks! We just merged with OblivioWiki, so there's some changes being made atm. Other than that, Its not too bad. Still nowhere near as complete as your one though. Maybe one day! Timeoin•Say G'Day• •See current projects 11:13, July 4, 2011 (UTC) your image downloader hi how do you download swf files with your doanloader? as when i try it skips them. is there a newer version as i dont see a option to untick image only ? dont worrie found updated version Thanks. Re: i just downloaded version 3.1.1 and this 1 works so far im downloading now. i just wanted to compare the swf files as the images in the hash to download via your down loader are only 96x 96x max so i have got all images that are currently on the empires wikia via swf files hashed in my cache but i wanted to compare the swf files in my cache to the swf hashed that i can download via your down loader and if its all perfectly the same then ill use yours as its faster than manually going through my cache Lol Procedural city image building I was think of the City template some people, including you and I, have put in their profile. To make the image of the city, I've gone a bit overboard by taking screenshots of the entire city and merging them together. Currently it's not finished, but will be soon. This got me thinking of a way to create your city image from scratch. Considering the swf of cityville pulls from somewhere the layout of your city, I thought I could make a webpage/app that would do that same. Problem is, I can't find the file that contains the layout. I checked the XML files, plus any others that looked likely, but so far nothing. So have you run across anything like that in your experiments with the files? SnowWolf75 22:50, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Deadman Walking 02:06, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Hi I upgraded City Clerk's Office to Level 2 but I can't upgrade it to Level 3 Deadman Walking 14:39, July 8, 2011 (UTC) The second requirement wasn't written yesterday I collected it 1 time Thanks alot Deadman Walking 14:53, July 9, 2011 (UTC) I need all requirments in the bridge platform please edit it http://cityville.wikia.com/wiki/Bridge_Platform Deadman Walking 19:55, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Is The Hotel Available ? Deadman Walking 22:19, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Do you know when will it be available ? Font? I was wondering how you did your Link Exchange Website I would also like to do the same thing to my website so yeahh... thats why im asking. Mikenzb 05:32, July 11, 2011 (UTC) ~michael-trix.co.cc Deadman Walking 19:19, July 11, 2011 (UTC) I've a big problem I finished " Ready to Dock! " goal but " Waterfront Condos " is not in my inventory I finished it from April I saw " Waterfront Condos " today in " Housing " How can I get it ? New Wikia feature - Chat Hi! I'm Mark, from Wikia's Content Team. I'm excited to announce a brand-new Wikia feature - the . The chat has been available for a while in beta, but it was recently added to , meaning that any local sysop can activate the feature on their wiki! The chat is an excellent way to communicate with less experienced editors and new visitors to the wiki, without having to explain the process of editing entirely using talk pages. In addition to that, the chat also allows you to discuss news about the game easily without having to renew a page all the time waiting for the new messages bubble. Just to be clear, Wikia is not forcing this feature on any wiki, it's completely optional. However, we do recommend the feature as it'll only make editing easier, and attract more editors to the wiki. To activate the feature, visit and activate the chat. If you have any questions at all, don't hesitate to leave me a message on my talk page! Cheers, Mark (talk) 22:30, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Uknown Ready To Dock! goal is finished but Waterfront Condos is not in my Inventory What must I do ? :Contact Zynga on their forums. Mihapro (talk) 17:11, July 17, 2011 (UTC) why don't you answer me ? :I did. Sign your messages if you want answers on your page... Mihapro (talk) 12:09, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Admins and Bureaucrats Hey I was wondering why did you make me (and Cityvillegamer) into a Bureaucrat? Will anything change? Also Can We Keep our Admin Template... Mikenzb 13:28, August 10, 2011 (UTC) I Agree I agree with Mikenzb, Why? Cityvillegamer (talk) 00:01, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Facebook Wikia Page? As you said before You have become Inactive because of college and stuff so I was also Wondering If you could promo someone to do the Cityville Wikia Facebook Fan Page. Im also guessing you get the Quotes from the en_US.xml? Mikenzb 15:34, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Quick Question I have a question, how do you register a user as an Admin? Thanks, Cityvillegamer (talk) 22:35, August 11, 2011 (UTC) something happened when i was trying to edit role model! Mccain2468 23:39, August 18, 2011 (UTC) I jusst wanna ask that how do you make the city information template in your profile. Do you have to make it manually or like is there any other way to make it.IamArjun 16:51, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for your replyIamArjun 17:43, August 20, 2011 (UTC) How long does it usually take for an update to show? I updated http://cityville.wikia.com/wiki/Wood_Shop and it is showing for me, but not if I use another browser or computer. Todd Gaulton 19:15, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Im back Hey im back :)Electric44 21:28, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Empires and Allies HashEA.txt file update? Hey Mihapro would you be so kind as to update the Empires and allies HashEA.txt file and re upload it. I have no idea how to figure out the hash and get it myself or i would not be asking. Thanks, I really would like it to be updated for your image downloader. Robert.Strongfox 02:19, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Empires and Allies Image Downloder Build Number Also i see the current build is empires and allies is 22207 but how do i get taht and turn it into a hash when the current one is 20444 on your download page... I cant access http://mp-tools.net/HashEA.php?v=22207 :( Robert.Strongfox 02:28, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Re: Hash file and image downloader Well i just tried it and the hash files does not seem to work at all :( I go to MPRO Image Downloader and i click on start and all it does is flash and nothing happens not even displaying in yellow that it skipped all the images and i have download images only unticked --Robert.Strongfox 14:52, September 7, 2011 (UTC) image dl can zyngas new game "adeventure world" be added? im not sure of the game settings directory address not sure how to find it? edit: ok found the location here http://assets.adventure-zc.zgncdn.com/1056/gameSettings.xml when you have spare time could you add the option to the downloader thanks. there needs to be a "Adventure world" option on the downloader other wise its skipps all hashed due to the fact that cityville E&A ect have different directorys. if i add say Adventure world hashed to HashEA.txt and download on the empires and allies option is will skipp them all due to the face that Adventure world hashed is not located here http://assets.empire.zynga.com/assets/27932/gameSettings.xml it needs a sepreate option to download from http://assets.adventure-zc.zgncdn.com/1056/gameSettings.xml Image downloader update? Can you please for the love of god update your image downloader program to better handle downloading of ALL images. I keep getting new build numbers and its not downloading anything new and i know there is new stuff to download so i need you to kindly UPDATE your image downloader. -- Re:Re: Image downloader I have done that but still its not downloading all files corectly... it needs to be updated and also updated to allow download of zyngas newest game Issue Please Help I think I may of have found the problem with your downloader on the empires and allies game images If your Downloader Downloads from the hash keys From - http://assets.empire.zynga.com/hashed/ than thats the problem. Zynga moved it to - http://assets.empire.zynga.com/assets/hashed/ Re: Adventure World I have Got Good News. All the HashKey Files are found here. http://assets.adventure-zc.zgncdn.com/hashed/HASHEDSTRING.FILENAME Until I learn how to update your App. Thats the Only way you can get the Pictures. So As of Right now this is the only way to do it. *This is what appears in the gamesettings. → 2cf03e2dd8f0a896950cac8a3a3ebf0b:assets/images/progress_bar/treasure_chest.png *The thing you need is the hashed string. → 2cf03e2dd8f0a896950cac8a3a3ebf0b *Then, you need to insert the hashed string into this link. → http://assets.adventure-zc.zgncdn.com/hashed/HASHEDSTRING.FILENAME *Eg, hhttp://assets.adventure-zc.zgncdn.com/hashed/2cf03e2dd8f0a896950cac8a3a3ebf0b.png *Put the link in your browser and copy the images into your computer. P.S. Please don't be mean to me by not explaining and by not replying to me :( THE ISSUE You said you dont know the Empires & Allies problem/issue is but it is this If your Downloader Downloads from the hash keys From - http://assets.empire.zynga.com/hashed/ than thats the problem. (THAT IS THE PROBLEM & YOU NEED TO FIX IT) Zynga moved it to - http://assets.empire.zynga.com/assets/hashed/ Re: What about the update for empires and allies? Is there no possible way to edit/fix the program to download from the new assets location? updates? Any updates on getting your program updated to work with empires and allies? :no need to be so harsh on the guy we should thank him that there is an easy solution to gain such files. and also robert now the wiki is fully up to date its merely only events that we need new images for dont forget you can type "about:cache" in your browser addres bar and download the files through your cache :) Please make sure your HashEA.txt has correct format of lines (see example of the currently the latest build on http://www.box.net/shared/cyqtv5klon). Mihapro (talk) 10:28, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Mafia Wars 2 i am using MPRO Downloader to download the hash files for Mafia Wars 2. When i download them folders appear but not any of the images. Can you fix this. Thanks Gaffmet 21:38, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Hi, how do I use your software to download the images of the game Mafia Wars 2. The link to the directory. http://mw2.static.zgncdn.com/v84768/gameSettings.xml Thanks a lot. :) User:John_Merchant 'Mafia Wars 2 implented' http://www.box.net/shared/cyqtv5klon Let me know if you have a problem making HashMW2.txt. :Mihapro 09:21, October 16, 2011 (UTC) download hi can you update the image downloader as the directory for empires and allies has now changed to http://empire-zc.static.zgncdn.com/assets/ cant belive they did it at a time when they added loads of updates tot he game so if you could do it as soon as possible would be great thanks. 'Empires & Allies updated' Updated. :) http://www.box.net/shared/cyqtv5klon :Mihapro 20:22, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Castleville For MPRO can you add a Castleville section so i could download the Castleville Assests. Here is the the link for the Castleville Assets http://assets.castle.zgncdn.com/17433/gameSettings.xml Gaffmet 'CastleVille added' http://www.box.net/shared/cyqtv5klon Mihapro 21:29, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Thank You! Gaffmet MW2: Question Hi mihapro , there are many more photos on mafia wars 2 that arent on the old hash file is there a way to find the new hash ? User:79.177.184.53 :Yes, there is. You can find the main settings file in your cache: gameSettings.xml - save it on your computer, open it with any text editor (I use Notepad++) and copy lines that have a hash code + image name to a new file (HashMW2.txt), which you use for the image downloader. :Hash lines start with ' and end with ' (exclude these when copying). : :Do this every time gameSettings.xml/game is updated. Mihapro 23:11, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Hash Can you upload an updated download for Castleville Hash Files heres the link to the newest assets http://assets.castle.zgncdn.com/19850/gameSettings.xml. Thanks User:Gaffmet :There's a php project at https://github.com/Mihapro/Settings that makes Hash**.txt files from build numbers, but you will have to either ask someone to host the website for you, or set up "localhosting" for its scripts to work. :I am going to host it as soon as my hosting company fixes mp-tools.net domain, till then Mikenzb might host it when he gets his net back. Mihapro 16:09, December 27, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks Let me know when u or he hosts the site :Gaffmet 17:10, December 27, 2011 (UTC) :Hosts available: https://github.com/Mihapro/Settings (listed in README file) :Mihapro 14:46, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Hash Reply Ok i input the number and got txt file and put in mpro but no new photos were downloaded and ik i dont have all the new ones. :If there are any SWF files, it's possible that images are hidden/stored in SWF files. Mihapro 17:25, December 28, 2011 (UTC) :Ok i just got it to work thanks!Gaffmet 17:28, December 28, 2011 (UTC) :There are still some bugs on website, I found out Hash file is empty. Mihapro 17:37, December 28, 2011 (UTC) :Oh lol, you inserted build number with a slash, please be careful, admin will have to edit that record in his database now. Mihapro 17:43, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Assets Thanks so much for everything again. But i was just wondering if you can find the assets for Maplestory Adventures for Facebook. I have made a wiki for that a while ago and stopped becuase it was beginning to be a hassle to crop cut paste and all that stuff just to do a few photos. It would be really great if you can do that for me. Thanks again Let me know if u find anything Gaffmet 20:11, December 30, 2011 (UTC) : That game doesn't seem to have settings stored the way like Zynga does. Mihapro 11:10, January 4, 2012 (UTC)